


On the Red Carpet

by academyawardwinning



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Red Carpet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/academyawardwinning/pseuds/academyawardwinning
Summary: A red carpet appearance as a couple with Tom.





	

He was holding your hand, very, very tightly, pressing down on your thigh. You tried relaxing him by stroking your thumb over his knuckles softly.

“Tom,” you whispered. “Tom, look at me.”

He didn’t.

“Tom.”

You gently moved his head to face you. You can see the stress in his eyes.

It’s going to be okay. 

But you don’t tell him that because that’s just an excuse to break the silence between you two.

He does break it though, by sighing and letting go of your hand. He rubs his palms against his legs. 

“It’s just… First premier together, right? It’s official.”

“Tom.” You gently placed your hand on his again. You looked into his eyes, but he didn’t look back at yours. “This is your night, okay? And you are stunning.”

Even in all of his tall, British, gentlemanly glory, he still needed to be told that once in a while.

The door is opened and the cameras started snapping, the journalists started yelling questions.

Tom looked at you and you smiled. 

“Don’t crinkle your dress now, dear,” he said as he stepped out.

You scooted over and out as well, graciously accepting Tom’s hand in the process. 

You stood and straightened out your dress as you two posed together for the first pictures. 

Tom stared at you in one of his trances.

“Tom,” you whispered as you two started walking along the red carpet. “Smile.”

He did and planted a kiss on the top of your head. The fans started to scream but to you, it’s just you and Tom.

He had an iron grip on your waist, firmly keeping you next to him. 

You placed a hand on his and looked up at him. “I’m not going anywhere.”

He squeezed you closer towards him. “No, you’re not.”

You started wandering towards beckoning fans but he pulled you right back and kissed you in the middle of the carpet, much to the delight of many onlookers.

You slapped his arm playfully but his arm was back around you again.

He started talking to a journalist and you managed to sneak away.

He found you talking to a very well-known, respected and dashing actor. You felt his presence before you saw him. He smoothly led you away, whispering in your ear,

“Don’t stray, little lamb.”

You smiled at him and took his hand. “Let’s go, darling.”

While you walked, you kept waving at fans. Tom kept his cool and calm, hands-in-pockets pose throughout. 

Whenever he felt that you were talking to someone for too long, he would take you away. 

“Play nice,” you scolded.

“Not with you.”

You grabbed his arm as you two neared the end of the carpet, and pulled him along. 

When you two were in the theatre, you broke into a grin.

“Now, that wasn’t very difficult, was it?”

He hugged you. 

“You keep me on my feet, darling. Now let’s go and watch the film.”


End file.
